


Torchwood

by eminahinata



Series: Verso Costellano [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Torchwood
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 07:16:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eminahinata/pseuds/eminahinata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El resto en la habitación parpadearon. ¿Qué diablos? Secuela de Costellano. Slash. Crossover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Torchwood

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Yo de nuevo por aquí. Pero no importa. Saben que sus comentarios son siempre bienvenidos y sin más que agregar, ¡a leer!

Steve bufó molesto, un poco incrédulo. Recordó que hace unas horas atrás el y su equipo encontraron (bueno, no. Que fue una adorable niña quien lo encontró) este artefacto todo brillante y con unos extraños símbolos en su superficie. Todos habían quedado maravillados con el extraño artefacto e incluso Max dijo algo con _Star Trek_ y aparatos alienígenos. Él no le puso atención, no cuando Danny se puso todo tenso en un momento. Luego regresaron a la sede y Steve llamó al Comandante White para mostrarle su reciente búsqueda mientras que Danny se perdía en la profundidad de su oficina.

Eran como dos semanas desde que los primos del rubio los visitaron y el lugar se encontró un poco incomodo por unos días. Weston en su momento acuso al rubio de espía y pronto se vio abofeteada por una enojada Kono, que alego que el rubio era un buen policía y que por pertenecer a una familia de mafiosos no lo hacía igual. Chin rápidamente se puso del lado de su prima y sonrió en un gesto tranquilizador al detective de Jersey, que veía todo con sorpresa e incrédulo. Él, por otro lado, se acercó sutilmente hasta invadir su espacio personal y tomándolo por la mano, asegurándole que nada había cambiado entre ellos, en su _Ohana_. Danny se había ruborizado adorablemente y sonreído de esa forma tan suave que a Steve le dieron ganas de besarlo en ese mismo momento, pero se contuvo. Él tenía que planear bien su estrategia de ahora en adelante y su contraataque contra la familia celosa del rubio.

Así que ahora ellos se encontraban nuevamente amordazados y atados a las sillas por estos extraños que habían invadido su sede con tanta facilidad. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Cómo diablos esto era su vida?

Vio a su equipo y asintió hacia donde Max veía con interés como una mujer menuda, aparentemente japonesa, inspeccionaba el artefacto con ayuda de un joven de unos veinticinco años vestido en un traje (¿En serio? ¿Quién lleva un traje de tres piezas y corbata en Hawaii? Al parecer no sólo era Danno) y unos intensos ojos azules que le recordaban a los de Danny. Suspiró. Volteó hacia la mujer de tacones y cabello castaño que hablaba por teléfono con lo que al parecer era su marido y luego hacia el hombre que llevaba una expresión de fastidio, sentado en una silla con las piernas apoyadas en la mesa táctil y comiendo los pasteles horneados de Danny como si fuera su casa. Steve tenia la sospecha que ese hombre en particular no sería mucho de su agrado. Y, por último, aquel hombre que vestía como un soldado de la Segunda Guerra Mundial y una sonrisa de megavatios que veía todos sus archivos en su computadora. La pregunta era: ¿no se asaba bajo ese traje?

Por lo que cuando Danny entró por la puerta, con una caja de pizza en sus brazos, y se detiene ante la sorpresa, no deja de sentirse como un _Deja vu._

−Ianto, Tosh, Owen, Gwen, Jack –saludó cuando los infiltradores se encuentran en la misma habitación.

−Hola Scott –saludaron el grupo entero, salvo que el castaño (Owen) que soltó un bufido en respuesta y siguió comiendo sin importarse en moverse de su lugar.

−¿Puedo saber que hacen aquí? –preguntó con un parpadeo, viendo a cada uno de su equipo con una ceja alzada−. ¿Y por qué ataron a mis compañeros de trabajo? 

−… −el grupo sólo atino a sonreír inocentemente en respuesta. Danny suspiro.

−Vale, vale –negó con la cabeza el rubio, caminando hasta la mesa táctil y con un golpe bajando los pies de Owen, quien soltó un bufido en molestia−. Esto se va a volver costumbre –señalo a su equipo. Jack alzo una ceja.

−¿Qué? ¿También tuvieron la visita de los primos Costellano? –los vio con simpatía−. Yo también la tuve y no fue nada agradable, créeme –volteó sobre su hombro a ver a Ianto, que se ruborizo en toda respuesta.

−Lo siento, señor –murmuró. Tosh y Gwen rieron al fondo.

−¿Y qué hicieron, pues? –preguntó Danny, bastante curioso.

−Lo amordazaron y luego lo lanzaron al lago con un montón de piedras en los bolsillos –dijo Owen en un encogimiento de hombros, recordando la escena con una sonrisa−. Fue tan divertido cuando Virgilio lo amenazo con todo y “Recuerda, Harkness, te estaremos vigilando” –río. Jack lo vio irritado. Steve, por otro lado, se compadeció. Al menos no era el único que la tenia difícil.

−Lo siento, Scott –dijo Ianto para dirigirse a Danny, que comía un trozo de pizza inclinado sobre la mesa−. Creímos que cuando viniéramos tus compañeros no estarían y seria para nosotros más fácil de tomar el artefacto –sonrió.

−Oh, bueno. Está bien. Pueden llevársela, después de todo es jurisdicción de Torchwood –Max hizo un ruido ahogado−. Yo me encargare de aquí en adelante –Jack sonrió.

−Genial –se acercó hasta el rubio, dejando caer un brazo sobre los hombros de Danny bajo la mirada asesina de Steve−. Entonces, ¿Cuándo vas a aceptar hacer un trió con Ianto y conmigo, eh? –alzó las cejas, moviéndolas de arriba abajo con su sonrisa descarada.

Ianto y Danny lo vieron largo, ambos alzando una ceja en cuestión.

−Está bien, ustedes tenían que ser familia. ¡Hasta los mismos gestos hacen! –suspiró un poco decepcionado y divertido por la expresión de asesino en serie que llevaba en ese momento Steve.

Una hora más tarde el grupo de Torchwood desapareció con el artefacto y la documentación firmada por Danny, dejando tras de sí a un Seal con ganas de cometer homicidio contra cierto Capitán descarado y brillante sonrisa. Danny regreso negando con la cabeza y al parecer pronto con un dolor en esta.

−¿En serio? No lo puedo creer. ¿Cómo es que terminaron nuevamente atados a las sillas? Esto se les va a volver costumbre. Cuidado McGarrett, perderás tu reputación –dijo divertido mientras los desataba.

Cuando se hallaron de pie y sin la cinta en sus bocas, voltearon a ver a Danny, quien sonrió inocentemente en respuesta. Max habló.

−¿Torchwood? ¿En serio? –dijo viéndose como un niño en la noche de navidad. Danny le vio entre divertido y exasperado−. ¿Cómo…? 

−No, Max, no. Es clasificado, ¿entiendes? Yo quiero mantener mis recuerdos y mi cabeza sobre mis hombros, muchas gracias –dijo dando media vuelta y alejándose, siendo rápidamente seguido por el forense.

−Pero, detective… 

El resto en la habitación parpadearon.

¿Qué diablos?


End file.
